Typically, a radiator is mounted with a cooling fan and can vibrate due to operation of the cooling fan. Such vibration may be transmitted to the vehicle compartment through the vehicle body that supports the radiator.
Thus, an insulator is required for isolating the vibration of the radiator between the radiator and vehicle body and for minimizing noise and vibration of the vehicle compartment thereby.